This invention provides novel compositions and methods for the inducement of cytokines production in humans.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,490, the applicants disclosed that certain tellurium derivatives will induce the production of cytokines such as lymphokines.
The known types of lymphokines include, in addition to Interleukin-2 (IL-2), B-cell factors, Macrophage activation factor (MAF), Interleukin-3 (IL-3), Colony Stimulating Factor (CSF), Tumor Necrosis Factor and other factors produced by monocytes such as Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Gamma Interferon. All of these factors are elaborated by white blood cells and are collectively known as cytokines.
The present invention is based on the discovery that tetravalent tellurium halides are capable of stimulating the production of cytokines when they are administered to a human. This discovery makes possible a novel chemotherapeutic approach to the treatment of immune deficiencies, autoimmune diseases and infectious diseases using the tetravalent tellurium halides as adjuvants or as primary therapeutic agents.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel method for producing in vitro cytokines such as lymphokines.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel method for producing in vivo cytokines such as lymphokines.
It is also an object of this invention to provide novel methods for the treatment of immune deficiencies, autoimmune disease and infectious diseases.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a review of the specification.